gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yearbook (Part 10)
Summary This is the final part of "The Yearbook". Plot Everyone was surprised that Darwin wasn't dead. A lot of people then thought of the service being disappointing and pointless. But Darwin pleaded that he could explain what happened. The people then agreed and sent Darwin to the end of the altar. Darwin had completley forgotten the lie he thought of in the woods. But something in him told him what the lie was. Darwin was tense that no one would believe it. He just stood there for a minute and then spoke. His story kinda goes like this: Darwin: Gumball was probaly right about what he said. I did try to commit suicide by hanging myself. And yes, it was because of that gosh for saking yearbook. I thought I was dead, but something happened, perhaps the noose got loose. While I was in my subconsciousness, I heard a message from God. He told me to go back, as I wasn't ready yet. I then woke up in the middle of the desert and an open road in front of me. So I knew I needed to get back home, but had no idea where home was. So I then just went in one direction. I kept on going until I passed a sign that said "Welcome to Nevada". I knew I must've been far from Elmore, California. I kept on walking until I ended up in a small town call Glenmore. There, I told them that I was lost and weak. Despiten the small population, they were very nice. They gave me some food and gave me a place to crash for the night. That night, we had a bonfire where I entertained them with my expertise stories. The next morning, I set out to get back home. However, I didn't see any towns the whole day I was walking. And there wasn't a single car on the road either. That night, I had to sleep on the side of the road. There were a bunch of coyotes attacking me. I would've been dead if a truck hadn't passed by. This truck driver was also nice, so I asked him to give me a ride home. Luckily for me, he was on his way to Delmore, however he was stopping by Elmore on the way. We then drove through the night. The next morning, we finally arrived in Elmore. The truck drive then noticed all the signs about the memorial service. I was very puzzeled by this. He then dropped me off at my house, however it was deserted. It turns out that everyone has already gone to the service. Before he dropped me off, he asked for my name. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth so I told him "My name is Henry Grimes.". He believed me and he drove off. I then ran through town and here I am. After Darwin had finished his story, there was a moment of silence. And then, everyone came up to the end of the altar and hugged Darwin. They just couldn't believe what he's been through. The Wattersons then hugged Darwin. And Masami then apologized for everything. And everything went back to normal. The End Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfiction Finales